Medical facilities utilize or consume medical devices and other consumable items in the course of providing patient care. Examples include catheters, medication, surgical implants, sterile wrappings, sterile gowns, sterile gloves, surgical operation sponges, stethoscopes, endotracheal tubes, etc. Some medical items are used only one time during a procedure, while others may be used repeatedly after proper sterile procedures, etc. All of these types of medical items will be referred to herein sometimes as medical consumable items or medical items for the sake of brevity. Medical facilities usually have procedures for these types of medical items.